Of Digs and Precious Stones
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: Levy picks a job from the board to do solo that Gajeel invites himself along on.


**Plot idea provided by FTAnt!**

Levy looked at the board, looking for a job she could do without Team Shadow Gear, as Jet and Droy had entered themselves in some eat and run contest in Hargeon. Just then she spotted the perfect job, one asking for help in an archeological dig. It said it was in an area rich with precious stones and that any found would greatly be appreciated by the townspeople, as this was a huge part of their livelihood, and may result in an even bigger paycheck in the end, though the job claimer was welcome to keep a few as well. Levy didn't really care about that, she was more interested in the dig itself.

All of a sudden she felt an all too familiar arm come to rest on her head. "What you looking at Shrimp?" asked Gajeel. Levy felt her ire spike at the nickname, but she kept in mostly in check as she said "Just a job I'm going to do." Gajeel snatched it from her hand, causing her to yelp out "Hey!" Gajeel kept it just out of her reach as he read it. "Hmm, I think you could use my help with this one, I'm coming along." He finally said.

Levy growled but she knew there was no use in fighting with him, his skull was probably literally made of iron judging by the way nothing she said about wanting to be left alone, etc seemed to get through to him. "Fine, but try not to break any of the artifacts we find that aren't already broken." She said as she headed towards Mira to let her know what job they were taking. Gajeel just grinned at her back in answer.

XXX

Levy wiped her forehead as the sun beat high overhead. Once they had arrived she had found out that nobody knew exactly what people or civilization they were looking at, which excited Levy. It had been a week of long nights on translating and research work and long days of digging. Gajeel had helped find a few things, but his cumbersome ways made the scientist nervous so he had obligingly gone off somewhere else. He was nearby, Levy knew this because she had seen him every night, but what he was doing was a mystery to her.

Levy wiped some dirt carefully away from what she had been working to free all morning and as she did an image of a phoenix became visible on the piece of pottery. This was the final thing she needed to be sure of what she was looking at, this was Éclair's village or rather what was left of it after the raid and the years had gotten done with. She had first started to expect as much when she and the other scientist realized the people had been essentially wiped out by a raid.

Now that the confirmation, for her, was in, she would hand in all the information she had gathered, her knowledge of the people, some of which was from Éclair herself, and then if they didn't need or want another pair of hands working on the dig anymore, she would collect her pay and head back to the guild. That night, she did just that and the scientist thanked her and said that they could take it from there. It would be months if not years before they were finished digging and they said if they ever needed anymore help with the dig they would be sure to call on her first.

Levy went to Gajeel's room and knocked. "Gajeel, it's me, Levy. May I come in?" Gajeel said "Hold on a second, I'll be right there." She heard some shuffling and then he was opening the door. "What's up Levy?" he asked as he stood in said doorway. "I finished my job, turns out this was where Éclair was from. Anyways, if you're ready, we can head back to the guild tomorrow." Levy said, wondering why he didn't invite her in.

Gajeel smiled and said "Works for me. See you in the morning Levy." With that, he closed the door, leaving a very confused, if not slightly annoyed, Levy in the doorway. "Whatever." She huffed, stalking to her room to pick up the few precious stones she had found while digging that had been determined not to be part of the dig site to sell and add to her small stash of Jewels she had gotten from this job. She had hoped to buy a small piece of jewelry as a souvenir, but the prices were a lot higher then what she wanted to pay, which as kind of sad, but oh well.

XXX

About an hour into their walk home, Gajeel had begged taking any mode of transportation until after his stomach had time to digest his breakfast, Gajeel said "Oh, I've got something for you." Levy looked at him with curiosity until he pulled something out of his pocket and stopped walking. "Close your eyes." Gajeel said, which Levy semi-reluctantly did. She felt something settle on around her neck and just when she was about to ask what he was doing, he said "Okay, open them."

She did so and found herself looking into a mirror, which showed a beautiful iron necklace with a stunning blue stone in a setting hanging off of the delicate looking chain. "I found the materials and made it myself, do you like it?" Gajeel asked, his tone saying it was no big deal, but the fact that he mentioned he did it himself and a slight undertone keyed Levy into how much it meant to him for her to like it.

Levy didn't need to fake liking this gift, the iron brick he had gifted her as a multi-use item from doorstop to bookend was probably his most questionable gift if only because she hadn't known what it was when he handed it to her, her eyes lit up and she said "I love it! Thank you Gajeel." "Your welcome. I picked the sapphire because it reminded me of your hair." He said off handily, causing Levy to tear up slightly at his thoughtfulness before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

He blushed at her attention, but he wore a pleased expression for the rest of their journey, only losing it for the short cart ride they had to take.

**FTAnt's Idea: We'll say that Levy takes a archaeological research job, which includes not only the study portion, but going to the dig site. The town offering the job is after precious metals their jeweler's use to make their products, which is a big tourist attraction for their town, as well as how the town makes decent money for their economy. Gajeel interjects himself into the job in a way he would typically do so. Levy see's all the fancy jewelry and get's a little bummed because of the price so she can't get a set of earring or a necklace or whatever you decide. However, being who she is she takes the job seriously and puts her all into it, including the manual labor of the dig site. At the end of the job the payout is that Gajeel surprises her with a super rare (insert jewelry here made from precious metal X) Being the iron dragon slayer he's more attuned to metals so he has a rough idea of where to dig, then it's a simple manner of finding it and molding the shapes with his magic.**


End file.
